Last Kiss
by aicchan
Summary: Saat cinta berada di batas nyata dan khayal.... SasuNaru . Read en Review pliiiiz!


"Sasuke—Lihat itu, air sungainya jernih sekali."

Aku memandang ke arah yang ditunjuk olehnya. Ya—air itu begitu jernih. Seolah mengundang siapapun untuk merasakan kesegarannya.

"Aku suka sekali bermain di sungai itu…."

Aku membiarkan hembusan angin yang lembut menyibak poniku.

"Aku suka sekali… pada Sasuke…."

Saat itu perlahan—ku rasakan sesuatu membasahi wajahku. Airmataku…. Air mata yang telah lama mengering, mencair saat kau katakan itu. Naruto… aku pun….

Tak ada lagi yang bisa aku katakan saat aku memandangnya. Aku merendahkan kepalaku dan meraih bibirnya dalam sebuah ciuman…. Sentuhan terbaik yang bisa aku berikan padanya.

**OoOo# L A S T K I S S #oOoO**

"Sasuke Kun."

Aku menoleh dan melihat Sakura sedang berjalan sedikit tergesa menghampiriku. Aku memperlambat laju langkah pelanku.

"Kagetnya—kau sudah boleh keluar RS?"

Aku hanya mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Sakura tersenyum meski wajahnya terlihat sembab seperti habis menangis, "meski begitu—kau jangan terlalu memaksakan diri," dia memandang sekilas ke tanganku, lalu matanya mulai berair lagi, "a—aku harus kembali ke tempat Tsunade Shishou, sa—sampai nanti Sasuke Kun…" dengan sedikit canggung, gadis berambut pink panjang itu pun berbalik pergi meninggalkan aku.

"Ne, Sasuke…"

Aku memalingkan wajahku ke arah sebatang pohon besar yang tumbuh di sisi jalan. Aku tersenyum melihat wajah ceria yang menyapaku.

"Kau janji padaku kalau kita akan bermain di sungai kalau senggang nanti."

"…. Ya— aku pernah berjanji padamu," aku pun kembali melangkah menuju ke sungai yang sama dengan yang sering kami datangi bersama.

Tak butuh waktu lama hingga sungai itu tampak olehku. Rerumputan menghijau dan bersanding sempurna dengan warna-warni indah kelopak bunga yang bermekaran. Tepian sungai ini—adalah tempat yang sangat berarti untukku.

"Musim semi datang lagi, Sasuke. Setelah ini sungai pasti akan penuh dengan ikan yang berenang kesana kemari. Nanti—kita memancing yuk!! Kau juga sudah berjanji padaku."

Ya—ya…. Aku masih berhutang banyak janji padamu.

Aku duduk di permadani hijau alami itu dan memejamkan mataku. Di tepi sungai inilah—tempat kali pertama aku menciumnya. Ciuman yang sesungguhnya. Bukan seperti 'kecelakaan' yang terjadi pada waktu kami lulus menjadi Genin dulu.

Ciuman itu menjadi pengikat kami. Setidaknya itulah yang aku pikirkan….

"Nah 'kan!! Lagi-lagi kau melamun!!"

Aku mengerjapkan mataku mendengar suara yang seolah berteriak tepat di telingaku. Lalu aku menoleh ke liukan sungai itu,

"Kalau kau tidur waktu aku bicara—aku lempar kau ke sungai!!!"

Aku masih tersenyum mendengar ancaman kekanakan itu. Tidak merespon, aku pun menengadahkan wajahku, memandang ke langit biru nan luas tanpa awan putih sebagai hiasannya. Cahaya matahari menyilaukan pandanganku dan membuatku kembali memandang ke bumi. Pantulan sinar matahari membuat air sungai tampak semakin berkilau. Aku berdiri dan membersihkan diri dari rumput-rumput yang menempel di celana panjangku.

Baru sebentar aku berdiri, seseorang menyapaku. Dia adalah Neji, seorang senior di akademi yang kini menjadi rekan sesama Jounin. Dia menghampiriku dan mengajakku berbincang sebentar, lalu dia pergi lagi.

Dan bukan hanya Neji, beberapa teman yang kebetulan lewat seperti Lee, Kiba, Shikamaru, bahkan Hinata yang super pemalu itu, menyempatkan diri untuk menyapaku. Aku heran—kenapa mereka berlaku aneh begini? Dan lagi—mereka memandangku seperti sedang menghadiri pemakaman saja.

"Teman-teman yang baik…. Itu salah satu alasan kenapa aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Konoha."

Aku kembali pada sosok indah sempurna yang tersenyum padaku. Mata birunya bersinar jenaka dan rambut pirangnya berkilau lembut tertimpa pancaran surya.

"Nah—kau janji juga padaku kalau kau akan menemaniku berkeliling desa sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku. Aku tagih janji itu sekarang."

Aku menghela nafas. Entah berapa banyak janji yang telah aku ucapkan padanya. Tapi toh—aku berniat menebus semua hutangku padanya.

Aku kembali melangkahkan kakiku dan mengikuti kemana hatiku berkata 'aku ingin pergi ke sana'. Dan tibalah aku pada sebuah monumen. Monumen batu yang terukir nama-nama para pahlawan yang gugur dengan kehormatan mereka sebagai seorang shinobi.

Aku melihat seseorang berdiri di depan makam itu. Dan aku sangat mengenali sosok itu.

"Iruka Sensei," sapaku pelan. Berusaha tidak mengagetkannya.

Chuunin berwajah ramah itu membalik badannya dan tersenyum, "Sasuke, kau sudah sehat? Syukurlah."

Sama seperti Sakura tadi. Aku melihat bias duka dalam kedua bola matanya. Wajah tersenyumnya pun tidak bisa menutupi bekas airmata yang ada di sudut matanya. Lalu dia kembali menghadap pada monumen itu.

Aku memandang sebuah nama yang terukir di batu besar itu. Hatake Kakashi. Mantan Jounin pembimbingku saat aku masih Genin. Ia gugur dalam peperangan dengan Akatsuki 1 bulan yang lalu.

Lalu aku merasakan sebuah sentuhan hangat di jemariku. Aku memandang wajah sedih yang ada di hadapanku. Dia tidak lagi tersenyum, tapi dia juga tidak menangis.

Tanpa suara, aku meninggalkan monumen itu setelah sekilas memandang punggung Iruka Sensei yang tampak begitu kecil… rapuh….

Aku kembali menuruti kakiku yang seolah punya keinginan sendiri. Menyusuri jalanan desa yang penuh dengan aktivitas orang-orang. Dulu—aku benci dengan keramaian semacam ini, tapi kini, entah kenapa aku merasa begitu merindukannya.

Hidungku terusik oleh bau sedap, dan saat aku tersadar, aku sudah berdiri di depan Ichiraku. Kedai favorit yang selalu aku jadikan tempat pertemuan dengannya yang kini tersenyum penuh semangat padaku sambil menunjuk ke dalam kedai.

Aku pun duduk di salah satu kursi kosong di depan konter dan memesan ramen kesukaanku. Paman penjual ramen itu sangat cekatan dan dia menyajikan padaku semangkuk ramen yang menggoda cacing di perutku meski sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak merasa lapar.

Dengan cepat aku pun menghabiskan isi mangkuk itu. Saat aku berdiri dan hendak membayar, paman penjual ramen menghentikanku,

"Tidak apa. Servis khusus dariku," katanya dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

Dengan heran aku pun meninggalkan kedai itu. Mengikuti sosok yang begitu aku suka. Aku terus berjalan mengitari desa, mengunjungi tempat-tempat yang mempunyai kenangan berharga.

Taman 'Langit' misalnya, di tempat inilah tim 7 terbentuk. Tempat pertama dimana aku mendapatkan sesuatu yang ingin aku lindungi.

Lalu lapangan latihan dengan 3 pasak kayu besar di sisinya. Tempat latihan pertama tim 7. Banyak ingatan lucu disini.

Kemudian aku pergi ke gerbang desa. Awal kebodohanku. Awal dari butanya mataku atas apa yang sudah aku dapatkan. Aku membuang semua itu…. Mengacaukan semuanya….

"Sasuke…"

Aku berbalik dan melihat sepasang mata biru itu memandang lembut padaku.

"Hari semakin sore. Aku harus pulang. Kita bertemu besok pagi."

Aku baru menyadari kalau matahari sudah beranjak pergi. Langit berubah merah pertanda senja tlah tiba.

Dia tersenyum padaku yang mematung. Saat itu kepalaku seakan dipenuhi oleh ingatan yang berputar cepat seperti potongan adegan dalam film.

Aku ingat saat ini…. Aku ingat…. Ini…. Saat terakhir aku bertemu dengannya—3 tahun yang lalu.

"_Aku akan menjadi seorang Hokage!!"_

"_Sasuke, Sakura Chan dan Kakashi Sensei adalah 'keluarga' yang berharga untukku."_

"_Jangan aku Sasuke…. Aku bukan manusia…. Aku tidak pantas untukmu…."_

Aku jatuh berlutut dan mencengkram kepalaku. Tidak—tidak!! Semua ini tidak benar…

"_Berjanjilah kau akan selalu bersamaku…. Sasuke. Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri…."_

Kenapa?!!

"_Aku akan mebawamu pulang, Sasuke!! Aku bersumpah aku pasti akan membawamu pulang!!!"_

KENAPAAA?!!!

"_Daisuki da yo… Sasuke…."_

Sekujur tubuhku bergetar hebat, menggigil kedinginan seakan aku tengah berada dalam hempasan badai salju. Aku memandang kedua tanganku. Ada sosok itu…. Ada tubuh itu…. Ada senyum itu…. Tapi—kehangatan itu hilang…. Mengalir dalam cairan merah pekat yang mengalir deras dari luka fatal di jantung dan lehernya…. Luka dalam yang mengoyak aliran segel dalam jiwanya….

"_Sayonara…"_

Dan aku ingat…. Betapa dingin bibirnya saat aku memberinya sebuah ciuman yang terakhir. Ciuman yang berisi seluruh cinta yang tersisa dalam diriku. Seluruh cinta yang hanya aku persembahkan untuk satu orang saja….

**OoOo# P R O M I S E #oOoO**

Kini aku berdiri sendiri. Memandang batu marmer hitam yang mendingin tertiup angin malam. Dalam nyalang mataku, aku membaca ukiran baru yang terpadat pada batu itu….

_Di Sini Berbaring __d__engan __t__enang_

_Seorang anak,_

_Sahabat,_

_Rekan,_

_Dan shinobi yang terhormat_

_Uzumaki Naruto_

Tubuhku seolah lumpuh saat ingatan itu kembali. Ingatan yang ingin aku kubur dalam-dalam. Ingatan yang ingin aku anggap sebagai mimpi buruk. Namun ini semua kembali menjadi kenyataan bahwa aku telah kehilangan dia…. Kehilangan segalanya….

"Aaah—kapan ya Sasuke bisa menepati janji? Habis…. Kau selalu saja bilang 'iya' dan 'iya' saja."

Aku memandang ke arah pohon rimbun di dekat makam ini. Satu-satunya makam yang ada di bukit yang menghadap langsung pada wajah Konoha yang kini berkilau indah tersiram sinaran jingga. Tempat favoritnya….

Saat ini masih terlihat jelas olehku. Sosok mungilnya yang memakai jaket oranye terang dan senyum yang terkembang di bibirnya. Dia bicara pada seseorang anak lain….

Kembali wajahku terasa basah saat melihat sosok diriku semasa dulu. Sosok angkuh yang membawa kesengsaraan pada desa ini….

"Pokoknya Sasuke harus janji—akan menepati semua janji yang pernah kamu katakan padaku."

Bayangan itu menghilang saat angin berhembus pelan dan menyamankan diriku. Perlahan, ku sentuh sisi marmer hitam itu dan berlutut di sampingnya,

"Hei dobe, aku sudah memenuhi semua janjiku padamu," aku menyusuri ukiran nama itu, "kau yang sudah mengingkari janjimu padaku, Usuratonkachi!!"

Aku memejamkan mataku, dan suara kecilnya kembali terdengar….

"_Dan kalau Sasuke sudah memenuhi semua janji itu, aku janji aku akan menyambut Sasuke di rumahku dengan makan malam istimewa. Lalu saat itu kau juga harus bilang 'aku pulang', jadi—aku akan menjawabnya dengan 'selamat datang, Sasuke'._"

Aku menyandarkan kepalaku pada batu dingin itu. Mataku panas…. Sesak…. Teringat bagaimana dia menyelamatkanku…. Menyelamatkan Konoha dengan mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri….

Harusnya bukan dia—harusnya aku yang mati dan dia akan tetap tersenyum. Mencerahkan Konoha dengan keceriaan dan kepolosannya. Harusnya bukan dia….

Sekali lagi aku membaca ukiran di batuan alam itu.

Kenapa…. Kenapa kau pergi saat aku baru saja menyadari bahwa tempatku untuk pulang adalah kamu. Kenapa kau pergi saat aku baru menyadari alasanku untuk hidup adalah kamu?

Suara malam mulai mengisi alunan dan buaian manja yang dibawa sang bayu….

"Kau tidak akan sendiri lagi…. Naruto."

**OoOo# M E M O R I E S #oOoO**

Kini aku puas dan aku berdiri tidak begitu jauh dari sisi makam.

Malam telah meraja dan kilauan bintang menjadi perhiasan sempurna diantara redup cahaya penerang malam.

"Baka Sasuke."

Aku tersenyum tanpa berbalik meski aku tahu dia ada di belakangku.

"Sudah susah-susah aku bawa kau pulang, sekarang kau berbuat seenaknya lagi."

Sekarang dia ada di sebelahku. Aku menoleh padanya yang memandang makam itu. Kini bukan lagi sosok dirinya saat kecil dulu. Tapi sosoknya saat dia menghembuskan nafasnya yang terakhir dalam pelukanku. Sosok seorang pemuda sempurna dengan senyum yang tidak pernah hilang dari wajahnya.

Aku meraih tangannya dalam genggamanku, dia balas memandangku dan tersenyum.

"Okaeri…."

Aku ikut tersenyum, "—Tadaima."

Untuk terakhir kalinya, aku memandang sosok yang tersungkur diam di depan makam itu. Sosok seorang dengan rambut hitam dan menggenggam sebuah kunai tajam di tangannya. Darah segar masih mengalir dari sayatan dalam di nadi lehernya, menodai tanah dan rerumputan. Bibirnya yang membiru menampakkan sebuah senyum dengan begitu leganya.

"Ayo—kita pergi sekarang."

Aku mengangguk dan berbalik untuk mengikuti langkah Naruto yang ada di depanku.

"Mulai saat ini—aku tidak akan pergi lagi darimu. Aku berjanji…. Naruto."

Dia memandangku, "kau tidak akan kehabisan waktu untuk memenuhi janji itu, Sasuke."

Seberkas cahaya putih membutakan mataku. Tapi aku tidak merasa takut, karena aku tahu—aku ada disini bersama Naruto….

Perlahan aku terseret dalam kehangatan yang ada dalam cahaya itu. Dan suara terakhir yang aku dengar adalah suara teriakan seorang gadis. Itu Sakura…. Aku kenal benar suaranya.

Maaf ya, Sakura…. Aku tidak menyangka justru kau yang akan menemukan jasadku. Maaf aku harus menambah kesedihanmu…. Tapi aku—Naruto…. Dan semua…. Tidak akan pernah pergi darimu selama kau mengingat kami dalam ingatanmu.

Genggaman tangan Naruto seolah melebur dalam diriku. Bersatu dalam cahaya yang membawaku pada orang-orang yang aku rindukan….

Dan aku tahu bahwa aku sudah berada di rumah… yang abadi….

**OoOo# T H E E N D #oOoO**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

A/N:

GILA!!!! REKOOOOR!!! Aku bisa bikin fic sependek ini…. Wilihhh—like dream comes true *ketawa gaje*

Gimana? Bingung? Bingung?

Lha wong saia juga bingung kok, gimana yang baca yah?

Ni fic cuma hasil dari insomnia akut saia dan diselesaikan dalam waktu 3 jam saja. Mulai dari jam 11 malem ampe jam 2 pagi. So—saia ndiri ngerasa fic ini aneeeeh buanget. Mana SasuNaru lagi jadinya. Ahahahhahaha—yang namanya ide itu emang gag bisa dikira datengnya dari mana ye?!!

Ya weiz—read en Ripiunya lho yaaa….


End file.
